Le Serment
by Alice To Suki
Summary: Ini kisah untuk mencari kebenaran dibalik dusta yang takkan pernah hilang./"Tetsuya, kau bisa melakukannya?"/"Akashi-kun, target berlari!"/Dimana kebencian memenuhi relung hati mereka, sehingga balas dendam menjadi pilihan terakhir./Ini kisah dimana semuanya dimulai, ketika akhir menjadi awal/AU! Second fic from Alice and Suki. Tokoh lain menyusul. Review please? Happy Reading XD


_Ini kisah dimana semuanya dimulai,_

_Ketika akhir menjadi sebuah awal_

_ Dan kata maaf tidak akan cukup untuk menghentikan segalanya._

_Ini kisah untuk mencari kebenaran dibalik dusta yang takkan pernah hilang._

_Semuanya dimulai dengan perasaan 'kebencian'..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Le Serment"**

**Kuroko No Basuke ****© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**_"Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."_**

**.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**Alice Klein and Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^"**

* * *

"_Terget sudah bergerak. Siap dengan posisimu, Tetsuya_,"

"Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun."

Lima ratus tiga puluh satu meter. Dalam sudut sembilan puluh derajat. Dengan hitungan kurang lebih lima menit, sasaran sudah berdiri mengikuti arah jarum jam tiga tepat.

Kuroko Tetsuya menarik napas dengan panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Sepasang _aquamarine_-nya memicing. Menatap dengan jeli objek sasarannya dari radius ketinggian tempatnya berada. Melupakan beberapa gedung pencakar langit yang mungkin menjadi penghalangnya atau mungkin itu sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan helai surai biru langitnya. Tentu saja, saat ini ia berada di atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Merasakan bagaimana ia menantang gravitasi. Melihat lukisan langit di atasnya dengan jelas. Membiarkan kedua kakinya berpijak namun dengan tubuh serasa melayang. Berdiri dengan tenang di sisi dinding pembatas gedung. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak takut. Tidak sedikit pun. Tidak terpikirkan dalam benaknya ia akan melewati dinding yang membatasi pijakannya dengan keadaan di bawahnya. Apa yang terjadi jika seandainya ia terdorong ke depan, melayang, melawan arus angin secara gravitasi, hingga tubuhnya menghempas aspal jalanan dengan begitu keras? Kuroko sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan jawabannya. Sekarang yang ada dalam benaknya hanya satu, target sasarannya.

"_Tetsuya, kau masih di sana?_"

Kembali ia mendekatkan ponsel—yang masih berada dalam sambungan—ke telinga kanannya begitu suara di ujung sana memanggilnya. "Aku di sini, Akashi-kun."

"_Kau bisa melakukannya?_"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban atau sahutan.

"_Tetsuya,_"

Satu tarikan napas, kedua matanya terpejam. "Aku bisa melakukannya,"

"_Tch! Jangan membohongi—_"

"Akashi-kun," panggilnya pelan, namun jelas. "Aku mohon,"

Kuroko mendengar suara di sambungan ponselnya berdecak dengan kesal, setelah itu mendengus. Setelah itu tidak ada jawaban di ujung sana. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru napasnya yang teratur. Berkebalikan dengan degup jantung Kuroko saat ini. Begitu cepat. Juga tidak beraturan. Berbeda jauh dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat tenang dan datar.

"_Baiklah_," sahutnya kemudian, "_Berhati-hatilah, Tetsuya._"

Sambungan terputus.

Kuroko tidak perlu mendengar jawaban lebih, ataupun perintah. Mendapati sikap seseorang yang berbicara dengannya tadi seperti itu, Kuroko mengerti. Ia paham betul apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dimasukkan ponsel biru tadi ke dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya. Posisinya masih sama, berdiri di depan tembok pembatas di atas gedung pencakar langit.

"Sudah dimulai," Kuroko menundukan tubuhnya sedikit. Di depannya, tepat sepuluh senti dari dadanya, senapan dengan nama _Truvelo.50_ rancangan Afrika Selatan berwarna hitam siap digunakan, dengan ujung senapan tepat mengarah target dibawahnya. Kedua tangan Kuroko bergerak, tangan kiri berada di badan senapan, sedangkan tangan kanan tersimpan tepat di bagian pelatuk. Bersiap menariknya kapan saja. Kunci dari betapa mengerikannya senapan itu.

Namun sebelum benar-benar Kuroko menarik pelatuknya, sepasang iris biru lautnya bekerja di balik lensa yang tersimpan di atas pelatuk. Satu matanya tertutup, namun satunya lagi memicing, mengintip keadaan di bawahnya di balik lensa, layaknya sebuah teleskop. Mencari objek sasarannya.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya melihatnya.

Dari ketinggian gedung tiga ratus meter dalam radius kurang lebih lima ratus, sang objek yang menjadi sasaran Kuroko terlihat begitu jelas.

Kuroko mendengus kecil, tidak sulit memang menemukan laki-laki itu. Atau mungkin ia menertawakan sang target karena dengan bodohnya berdiri di tengah-tengah taman kota tanpa pertahanan apapun. Bahkan dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya pun takkan mengubah segalanya. Terlihat seperti orang kehilangan arah, walaupun dari segi penampilan—setelan jas berwarna abu dengan rambut tersisir rapi—orang itu terlihat seperti seseorang dengan status yang penting. Dan itu memang benar, tentunya.

Hanya saja, Kuroko sedikit mengasihani orang itu karena hidupnya akan berakhir saat ini juga.

Sesuai dengan perkiraan _partner_-nya, sang target akan berjalan ke tengah-tengah taman. Menyapa sebentar anak-anak yang bermain, setelah itu berjalan menuju kolam yang terletak di tengah taman. Laki-laki itu berdiri di sana, merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya yang ternyata sebuah koin, lalu setelah itu…

Semuanya akan berakhir.

Jari telunjuk Kuroko sudah siap menarik pelatuk, tatapannya berubah tajam, ujung senapan terarah di titik lemah, hingga peluru menembak titik tujuan. Tepat mengarah pada sisi kepala kanannya.

Tinggal menghitung mundur sampai laki-laki itu menjentikan jarinya, dan koin yang diambilnya tadi terlempar, menghempas permukaan air, hingga berhenti di dasar kolam. Seharusnya seperti itu, sampai beberapa detik kemudian, kedua bola mata Kuroko melebar.

_Tersenyum! Laki-laki itu melihat ke arahnya lalu tersenyum!_

"Akashi-kun! Target berlari!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial! Tetsuya, dia kabur!"

Akashi Seijuuro mengumpat dengan kesal, entah kepada siapa. Satu hal yang paling dibencinya dari setiap kebenciannya adalah mendapati sang objek yang menjadi sasaran mengetahui keberadaan sang _sniper_ setelah itu berlari menjauh dari tembakan peluru yang mengancam nyawanya.

Sebetulnya, Akashi malas untuk mengejarnya. Ia bisa saja duduk manis memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik target di tempat tertentu dan membiarkan Kuroko menyelesaikan semuanya. Mengingat kehebatan Kuroko dalam bergerak cepat dan ketepatannya dalam menembak. Hanya selang beberapa menit target berlari, Kuroko sudah bisa menembaknya. Hanya saja, sang target tidak akan tumbang dalam sekali tembakan. Akashi sangat tidak suka dengan itu. Ia bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi dengan apapun. Sekali ia memerintah satu tembakan mati, ia tidak akan menerimanya jika menjadi dua tembakan.

Dan terkadang Kuroko melakukannya. Walaupun cepat, pemuda bersurai biru itu akan menembak kakinya dahulu, baru setelah itu titik vitalnya hingga sang target tergeletak tak bernyawa. Akashi tidak suka itu.

Namun, jika ia sudah memerintah Kuroko dalam satu tembakan, Akashi sendiri yang harus membuatnya seperti itu jika sang target sudah menyadari keadaan sang _sniper_. Mau tak mau Akashi harus berlari mengejarnya.

"Menarik," sudut bibir Akashi terangkat, membentuk seringai tipis. Ia tahu kalau target akan berlari ke mana, dan berhenti di mana. Ah, sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang sulit, sepasang mata emperor-nya bisa memprediksi apapun. Akashi sendiri sudah memperkirakannya dari awal. Sekarang hanya tinggal menghitung waktu sampai laki-laki itu berhenti karena kelelahan. Lucu sekali, Akashi merasa seperti di dalam sebuah film.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, laki-laki itu mengambil tempat yang salah.

"_Well, well_, lihat siapa di sini yang kelelahan?" langkah Akashi berhenti begitu laki-laki terdiam di tengah-tengah lapangan basket dengan napas terengah-engah. Berterimakasihlah dengan keadaannya yang sangat sepi, mengingat kalau lapangan basket tempatnya berpijak saat ini pun memang sudah dilupakan. Pagar-pagar kawatnya pun sudah usang, tidak jauh berbeda dengan ring yang berada di ujung lapangan.

"Jangan mendekat! Kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku hanya dengan satu kali tembakan?!"

O-oh! Rupanya sang target berusaha melawan. Sungguh menarik. Orang itu berani juga membentak seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, hah?!"

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat, "Yang kuinginkan?" tanyanya sinis, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada yang kuinginkan dari orang sepertimu. Orang yang menyembunyikan beberapa kasus perampokan untuk dirinya sendiri, cih! Benar-benar sampah!"

Kini laki-laki itu yang tertawa menghina dirinya. "Lucu sekali! Kau bertindak seolah-olah kau adalah seorang polisi tapi kau sendiri yang lebih cocok disebut sampah!"

"Polisi?" Akashi mendengus angkuh, menatap sang objek di depannya dengan tajam. "Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka. Kami hanya dibayar untuk melakukan sebuah tugas,"

Sepasang alis laki-laki di depannya mengernyit samar. Tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya pemuda bersurai merah itu katakan?

"Untuk itu…" Akashi mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas, memposisikan ibu jari dan jari tengah saling berhadapan. Kepalanya terangkat, matanya semakin menajam, seringai tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Selamat tinggal,"

_Ctik!_

Bunyi awal.

_ Dor!_

Semuanya berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A few minute ago...**

"Akashi-kun! Target berlari!"

Berteriak pun, Kuroko tahu kalau Akashi tidak akan mendengarnya. Namun tanpa diberi peringatan pun, Kuroko tahu kalau Akashi akan berlari mengejarnya. Seperti biasa, ketika ia dalam posisi di ketinggian gedung, maka Akashi Seijuuro akan berjaga di tempat tidak jauh dari target. Berjaga-jaga jika seandainya hal yang tidak diharapkan akan terjadi.

Dan sayangnya itu memang terjadi. Target mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko, sehingga begitu detik peluru akan ditembakan, sang target sengaja tersenyum ke arahnya. Seolah-olah Kuroko baru saja ditemukan dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan kalah dari permainan petak umpet.

Panik, tentu saja. Tapi pemuda bersurai biru langit itu tahu kalau Akashi Seijuuro akan mengejarnya. Pemuda bermata dwi warna itu memang sudah memprediksnya. Mengerikan, memang.

Jika keadaan sudah seperti ini, yang bisa Kuroko lakukan adalah menunggu. Memang tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal. Menahan senapan jenis _Truvelo_ dengan posisi yang sama benar-benar membuat kedua tangannya pegal. Begitu pula kelopak matanya yang mulai sakit karena memicing terus.

"Cepatlah, Akashi-kun,"

Ah, tepat pada saat itu, target sudah berhenti.

Kuroko mengubah sedikit posisi ujung senapan, mensejajarkannya pada titik vital sang target. Jemarinya yang berada di bagian pelatuk sedikit gemetar—efek dari menahan posisi seperti itu terlalu lama—namun bersiap-siap untuk menarik.

Ia melihat Akashi tertawa, sepertinya mengobrol-ngobrol sebentar dengan laki-laki di depannya. Untunglah posisi mereka saat itu jauh dari keramaian. Di tengah-tengah lapangan basket, tempat yang bagus. Menunggu beberapa menit,

Dan saat itulah tangan kiri Akashi menarik perhatiannya.

Kuroko tersenyum, Akashi memang sengaja menyimpan tangan kirinya di belakang tubuhnya. Memberikan kode tersendiri untuk Kuroko. Awalnya tangan kiri itu terkepal, namun beberapa detik kemudian…

Jari telunjuk keluar. _Satu…_

Kuroko sedikit mengangkat senapan _Truvelo_-nya.

Disusul dengan jari tengah. _Dua…_

Matanya semakin memicing. Menatap lensa dengan tajam.

Tangan kanan Akashi terangkat, dan diakhiri dengan jari manis yang muncul. _Tiga…_

_Ctik!_

"Selamat tinggal,"

_Dor!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Waktumu terhenti selamanya disini,_

_Hanya kami berdua, dan semuanya akan selesai._

_**.**_

**être poursuivie (**_**To Be Continued) **_

* * *

**Holaa Minnacchi! XD**

**Suki : Kembali lagi dengan kami yaitu Suki dan...**

**Alice : Alice desu :)**

**Suki : Dengan membawakan cerita yang berbeda, huahahaha/plak. Ehem, oke, Alice tumben sekali kita tidak membuat drabble~~**

**Alice : Hohoho~ sesekali bikin seperti ini gak apa-apa kan? *kibas-kibas tangan* Padahal drabble Hana Kotoba aja belum selesai/dilempar. **

**Suki : Ara~~Alice, kau aneh/dilendes. Btw, sankyuu buat Neechan yang sudah memberikan nama tentang senapannya, fufufu~~**

**Alice : Oh ya, sekadar info, kita mengambil kata "Serment" sebagai judul karena diambil dari bahasa Perancis yang berarti "Sumpah" XD**

**Suki : Sumpah Suki padamu~~~/dicekek Alice.**

**Alice : Suki! Kau ambigu/salah. Oke, terima kasih buat Minna yang sudah membaca sampai akhir ya XD Ini baru prolog, mungkin membingungkan? *tebar bunga* **

**Suki : Dan terakhir...**

**Alice & Suki : Review Please! XD *wink* **


End file.
